


Love's Holiday

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special to my series "A Different Path".





	Love's Holiday

“Everything was supposed to go according to plan, now everything’s ruined!” yelled John as he paced back and forth. It was Valentine’s Day in Hope County and the Seed family had planned an eventful day of spending it together. Unfortunately, all plans were canceled due to the pouring rain coming down and you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the unexpected weather. Faith and John had a whole picnic spread set up at your favorite spot by the lake and Jacob wanted to take you out to the shooting range to try out his new sniper rifle he got.

 

“We can always try tomorrow, John,” said Joseph. “It doesn’t have to be today, I’m sure Rook won’t mind.”

 

“You don’t understand, I had a schedule!” said John. “Picnic in the afternoon, Jacob goes and does his thing with Rook, and an array of fireworks to end the night. But now we’re stuck here, all because of this stupid rain!”

 

“It’s not even that big a deal,” grumbled Jacob.

 

“But the weather says it’s going to be like this the whole week! I have to reorganize everything! Not to mention the food I had prepared for us is just going to go to waste!” said John. You shook your head as you leaned further back into the couch and watched John flex his fists until they cracked.

 

“We can just have the picnic here,” you suggested. “We can lay out the blanket and everything. A little rain shouldn’t stop us from spending the day with each other.”

 

“Rook is right,” said Joseph. “Faith is already on her way with the food. Everything else is packed away in the truck right? Jacob, come help me set up.”

 

As Joseph and Jacob went outside, you got up and took John’s hand, bringing them to your lips and giving each one a kiss.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine, John. I’m sure it will be special, regardless of how the weather is,” you said.

 

“But it has to be perfect. I wanted you to have the best Valentine’s Day, better than all of your others combined!” said John.

 

“And it will be,” you assured him. “We can make it even better. I thought I saw some candles in the kitchen, we can light them up and set them around the living room.”

 

“I guess,” sighed John. You tugged him toward the kitchen and pulled out red and white candles from the drawers while John rummaged through the cupboards to find holders for them.

 

As the two of you set them up in the living room, Joseph and Jacob returned with a small table along with three wooden folding chairs. Jacob pushed the chairs and couches further back while Joseph spread out a large blue and white-checkered picnic blanket. You heard the front door open along with Faith’s musical voice ringing out cheerfully.

 

“I’m here! Sorry I’m late, there was a flood on one of the roads and we had to make a detour,” she said. Jacob helped Faith with the two large picnic baskets while Joseph began to light a fire in the large fireplace.

 

“See, everything’s coming together,” you told John. He sniffed as he rubbed the back of his head and turned his back toward you.

 

“I’ll get us some wine,” he muttered. You knew John was a perfectionist, especially when it came to making plans that concerned you.

 

“I’ll go help him,” you said as you followed him into the kitchen. You closed the kitchen door behind you to see John grumbling to himself as he held two bottles of wine in his hand.

 

“Red would be more appropriate but the white tastes better with the sandwiches I made,” he said underneath his breath. You slowly walked up to him and wrapped your arms around him from behind, snuggling into his back.

 

“I really like this shirt on you. You look so handsome in red,” you said. John had retired his usual blue and donned a maroon dress shirt and black jeans. It was such a nice contrast against his baby blue eyes and you hoped the compliment would help him relax.

 

“It’s Gucci. I bought it just for this occasion,” said John. He set the wine bottles down as your hands traveled upward, rubbing his chest and the scars that came with it. You smiled as he hummed at your touch, turning around and cupping your face with his hands. “Are you sure you aren’t upset? You were so excited yesterday, I just can’t help but feel that I let you down.”

 

“It’s fine, really. I get to spend the day with you, that’s all I really wanted,” you smiled. John grinned as he kissed your lips, his hands trailing down to your hips. You squealed as he picked you up and set you on top of the kitchen island, wrapping your legs around his waist. His kiss became more feverish as he groped your chest and you sighed as he sucked on your neck.

 

“Really John, the kitchen? We eat here,” scowled Jacob from behind. John pulled away from you and glared at his older brother as Jacob sauntered toward you, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

 

“Hey! I can walk!” you exclaimed. Jacob chuckled as he gave you a quick spank on your rear as you watched John grab the wine bottles and follow you with a scowl on his face. Jacob took you into the living room and set you down while Faith giggled at your disheveled appearance.

 

“You’re such a brute, Jacob. Rook needs a more softer touch,” said Faith. She took your hand and led you to the blanket where everything was set out. A plate stacked with sandwiches, a bowl of heart-shaped fruit and a tray of imported meats and cheeses were all laid out, lit up by the candles’ dim light.

 

Everyone took a seat and the mood lightened once everyone had some food in their stomach. John had put on some music in the background, playing old love songs that you remembered listening to when you were younger.

 

“Time for presents!” sang Faith. She turned to a set of white boxes next to her and lifted off the lids of them. Flowery perfume filled your nostrils as Faith lifted a flower crown made of pink rosebuds and white lilies and placed it on top of your head. She pulled out another made of Bliss flowers and put it on herself as she pulled out three more. “I made one for everyone! Even you, Jacob,” she teased.

 

“I’m not wearing it,” grumbled Jacob. Faith’s face faltered a little and you placed your hand on hers to reassure her.

 

“They’re so pretty, Faith! Thank you for putting so much work into making them, I know it wasn’t easy,” you said.

 

“You’re so sweet, Rook! I love you so much!” she cried. Faith suddenly leaned in and kissed you and the room became quiet at her actions. You closed your eyes as you returned the kiss and shyly pulled away, your face on fire as you felt all eyes on you.

 

“Don’t stop on our account,” said John. Joseph smacked his brother on the shoulder and John let out a mock hurt expression.

 

“John, don't be rude. Here, help me put these dishes away and bring out the dessert,” said Joseph. John let out a pout as he followed his brother into the kitchen while Faith gave you a small wink.

 

“I should go help them. The last time they tried to help with dessert, they ended up sitting on it,” she laughed. You smiled as you watched the three disappear into the kitchen while Jacob let out a grunt.

 

“We still could’ve gone shooting today. A little rain never hurt anybody,” he said as he crossed his arms. He leaned his back against one of the chairs and your eyes flickered over to the flower crowns Faith had made.

 

“I’m sure everyone would rather be inside where it’s nice and warm,” you said.

 

“We can still sneak away. I’ve got the truck outside, Joseph would be fine with it,” said Jacob.

 

“Yeah, but John would hunt you down and probably kill you,” you grinned.

 

“I’d like to see him try,” smirked Jacob. You got onto your knees and picked up one of the flower crowns that had small sunflowers woven into them.

 

“Here, try this one. I want to see what you look like,” you said. You lifted your hands to place it on his head, but Jacob quickly jerked away from you.

 

“No,” he stated.

 

“Please, Jacob,” you whined. “Think of it as your Valentine’s day gift to me. I just want to see for a second and then you can take it off. Please?”

 

You widened your eyes and bit your lip as you looked up at him. Jacob ignored you and you could see him fighting with himself whether he should give into you or not. He finally let out a sigh and gave a slight nod. You tried not to smile too much as you gently placed the crown on his head and gave him a small peck on the nose.

 

“Thank you, Jacob,” you whispered. Jacob clicked his tongue as he grabbed the back of your head and crashed his lips down on yours, bringing you into his lap. A small moan escaped you as his fingers softly trailed down your spine, sending pleasant shivers throughout your body.

 

“Nice flowers, Jacob. You should wear them more often,” called out John. Jacob pulled away from you as he tore the flower crown from his head.

 

“Shut up, John,” snarled Jacob. John bent over in laughter with Joseph and Faith behind him. You could see the both of them trying to hide the smiles on their faces as they shifted their gaze elsewhere.

 

“We should be heading back home, Rook. My men have informed me that the rain is only going to get worse and we don’t want to come across a mudslide,” said Joseph. You nodded as you got up from Jacob’s lap and helped clean up the rest of the indoor picnic.

 

Before leaving into Joseph’s car, you said goodbye to the rest of the Seed family, giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As you got in with Joseph, you gave them all one last wave as the car drove down the driveway.

 

“Did you have fun?” asked Joseph.

 

“I did, considering the weather and all,” you said. Joseph nodded and didn’t say anything more on the way back to his compound.

 

When you arrived back at the island, Joseph pulled out an umbrella and escorted you to your home. You expected him to follow after you but he remained outside on the porch.

 

“I’ll leave you to yourself. I have to make sure I have everything prepped for service tomorrow,” he said. Joseph turned to leave when you suddenly grabbed his arm.

 

“Would you like to come in for a little bit? I can make some tea for us. I mean, unless you’re really busy,” you added.

 

“I would like that,” smiled Joseph. He followed after you as you went into the kitchen and put a kettle of water onto the stove. As you took out the teabags from the cupboard, Joseph walked over to the living room and rifled through your collection of records.

 

“Mind if we listen to some music while we wait?” he asked.

 

“Go ahead,” you nodded. As you took out two mugs, the smooth voice of Billie Holiday filled the room, singing one of her classic songs.

 

I’ll be seeing you…in every lovely summer’s day…

 

“I love this song,” you admitted. You turned around and saw Joseph with his hand held out to you.

 

“Would you like to dance?” he asked. You hesitated as you stared at his hand. The seconds slowly passed by but Joseph kept his focus on you, his face unchanging.

 

“Okay,” you answered softly. You walked up to him and took his hand as he pulled you in close. He wrapped his other hand around your waist as the two of you swayed slowly back and forth.

 

I’ll be looking at the moon…but I’ll be seeing you…

 

Joseph’s eyes never left yours and his blue eyes practically pierced through your own. Your face went flush as you leaned your head against his chest, hearing him sigh as you got closer to him.

 

The two of you kept dancing even after the song was over and a part of you didn’t want to let go. The sound of the teakettle whistling rose from the kitchen but you made no move to attend to it.

 

“I should get that,” you whispered. Joseph hummed in agreement as he gently pulled away and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

 

“I love you, Rook. I always will.”


End file.
